Can´t Hold Us Down
by Rayline Li
Summary: esta fic é inspirada na musica Can't Hold Us Down da Christina Aguilera. Sakura e Shaoran eram os melhores amigos, mas certo dia deixaramno de o ser, por que sera? descubram. UA sem magia. mandem reviews, please .


Can't Hold Us Down

Era um belo dia em Tomoeda, mas não tardou a haver confusão.

Sakura – O que é que fazes aqui?

Shaoran – Isso devia ser eu a perguntar.

E mais um dia começava em Tomoeda, com a confusão diária entre os grupos The Girls e The Boys, cujos líderes são Sakura e Shaoran, respectivamente.

S – Exijo uma explicação.

Sh – Eu não te devo explicações.

S – Ai não?

De repente ouve-se um assobio, e do nada aparecem cinco raparigas vestidas com roupas "dreds". Ouve-se outro assobio, que por sua vez é mais grave, e aparecem cinco rapazes, também vestidos com roupas "dreds".

S – Meninas, o nosso querido Shaoran entrou no nosso lado, e não nos quer dar uma explicação.

Tomoyo, Meiling, Rika, Chiharo e Naoko – Búúúúúúúúúúúúúúú.

Sh – Nós não devemos explicações a um bando de meninas, não é?

Eriol, Seiji, Hideki, Yamazaki e Shinjou – Ééééééééééééééé.

S – Isso é o que vocês pensam. Vamos à guerra, Girls.

Y – Sabiam, que dantes as guerras…

Ch – Cala-te Yamazaki.

Todos pararam para verem Yamazaki, a ser arrastado por Chiharo, por contar mais umas das mentiras mirabolantes.

S – 1-0 a favor das Girls.

Sh – Isto não fica assim, não esperes pela demora.

S – Então bem posso ficar à espera.

Sh – À, mas não te canses, pois eu ainda me lembro da conversa dos nossos pais.

Sakura ficou estática, relembrando-se da reunião entre as famílias Kinomoto e Li, há dois anos atrás.

Flashback

As famílias Li e Kinomoto estavam sentadas a conversar, quando de repente veio ao de cima o futuro dos seus filhos caçulas:

Nadeshko K. – Eu não quero que a minha filha Sakura, se case com um qualquer, pois poderá sofrer mais tarde.

Yelan L. – Então tenho uma proposta a fazer, e se o meu filho Shaoran se casasse com a sua filha Sakura, eles dão-se muito bem.

Fujitaka K. – Então vamos fazer um brinde à união dos nossos filhos.

Shang L. – Que a sua felicidade seja eterna.

Enquanto os casais brindavam à recente união, dois jovens escutavam a festa e ficaram estáticos. Depois do choque, ambos decidiram:

S e Sh – A partir de hoje seremos inimigos, e não amigos.

Fim do Flashback

T – Sakura, estás bem? Sakura?

Parecendo do transe, Sakura repara que Tomoyo a está a chamar.

M – Sakura, o que é que o meu primo quis dizer com "eu ainda me lembro da conversa dos nossos pais"?

S – Não, ele não pode usar isso contra mim, não pode.

R – Sakura, não te enerves tanto.

Ch – O que ele tem contra ti não pode ser tão grande, como estarem noivos, por exemplo.

Ao ouvir as últimas palavras de Chiharo, Sakura acaba por desmaiar.

T – Agora fizeste a bonita Chiharo, porque é que foste dar esse exemplo?

N – Tomoyo, não culpes a Chiharo, de certeza que a Sakura foi possuída por algum espírito maligno.

M – Cala-te Naoko, esses dois sabem de alguma coisa que nós não sabemos, eu vou ver se consigo arrancar alguma coisa ao meu primo.

T – Vê lá se descobres alguma coisa, que nós levamos a Sakura para casa.

O que as Girls não sabiam, é que estavam a ser espiadas por um dos Boys.

Mais tarde, num armazém abandonado, os Boys conversavam, quando o Boy que estava a espiar as Girls, mais propriamente Eriol, entrou bruscamente porta adentro.

Sh – Então, que novidades é que trazes?

E – Eu não sei o que é que lhe disseste Shaoran, mas fez um grande efeito.

Sh – Que tipo de efeito?

E – O tipo das meninas, a Sakura estava tão nervosa, que depois da Chiharo lhe dizer alguma coisa para a acalmar, acabou por desmaiar.

Sh – Com que então a nossa querida e forte Sakura também tem fraquezas, que interessante.

Chegando mais perto para ter a certeza de que ninguém iria ouvir, Eriol disse o seguinte:

E – Tem cuidado com a tua prima Shaoran.

Sh – O que queres dizer?

E – Irás descobrir.

Em outra parte de Tomoeda, quatro raparigas dirigiam-se à casa dos Kinomoto, carregando a sua líder.

Tomoyo toca à campainha, e quem a atende é a Sra. Kinomoto:

N.K. – Bom-dia Tomoyo, o que te trás aqui?

T – Sra. Kinomoto, a Sakura estava muito nervosa e acabou por desmaiar.

N.K. – Tragam-na aqui para dentro, meninas, se faz favor.

Então as Girls depositaram a líder em cima do sofá. Após se acalmarem, a Sra. Kinomoto perguntou ás meninas:

N.K. – O que se passou? Hoje quando saiu de casa ela estava bem, não estava preocupada com nada.

R – Quando fomos ter com ela, também estava bem, mas depois apareceu o Li e eles brigaram, então o Li disse-lhe uma coisa.

N.K. – Que coisa?

T – Ele disse que ainda se lembrava de uma conversa entre os pais dele e a Sra. e o Sr. Kinomoto.

Ch – Foi aí que ela começou a ficar nervosa.

N – Depois a Chiharo disse à Sakura para se acalmar, dizendo que o que ele tinha usado para deixá-la nervosa não podia ser pior do que eles estarem noivos.

T – Foi aí que a Sakura desmaiou.

N.K. – Não me digam que a Sakura desmaiou porque a Chiharo disse isso.

T – Sim, porquê, não devia?

N.K. – Bem há dois anos atrás, a nossa família conversou com a família Li e decidimos que a Sakura e o Shaoran iriam se casar, portanto estão noivos.

Ch – Desculpe, mas a Sakura e o Shaoran estão noivos? Eles passam a vida a pegar no pé um do outro.

N.K. – P'ra admirar, eles davam-se tão bem.

T – Sra. Kinomoto, obrigada por tudo, mas nós temos que ir embora.

N.K – Sim, claro, eu acompanho-vos até à porta.

T, R, Ch e N – Adeus Sra. Kinomoto.

N.K. – Adeus meninas.

Voltando a casa, Nadeshko Kinomoto repara que a filha estava a acordar.

N.K – Já acordaste?

S – Ãh, mãe? Como é que eu vim aqui parar?

N.K – As tuas colegas trouxeram-te.

S – Mas como, o que é que aconteceu?

N.K. – Pelo o que elas me disseram, tu desmaiaste.

S – Desmaiei?

N.K. – Sim, depois que a Chiharo te dizer para te acalmares.

Flashback

R – Sakura, não te enerves tanto.

Ch – O que ele tem contra ti não pode ser tão grande, como estarem noivos, por exemplo.

Fim do Flashback

N.K – Sakura, porque é que desmaiaste? Por estares noiva do Shaoran?

S – S – sim.

N.K. – Mas por que é que vocês os dois estão sempre a brigar?

S – Bem, à dois anos atrás éramos os melhores amigos, mas quando vos ouvimos a dizer que nós íamos casar um com o outro, nós dissemos que nunca mais seríamos amigos, e sim inimigos, porque nós queríamo-nos casar por amor, e não por acordo.

N.K – Eu não sabia que vocês tinham-se zangado por causa da nossa conversa. Mas o que é que tu achas do Li?

S – Eu acho que ele é arrogante, teimoso, debochado e sarcástico.

N.K – Não esse achar, eu quero que me digas o que achavas dele quando eram amigos.

S – Nessa altura eu achava-o maravilhoso, bom amigo, bonito, e aquele olhar penetrante fazia-me derreter por dentro.

N.K. – Ou seja, gostavas dele.

S – Sim, eu gostava muito dele.

N.K. – E agora, o que é que achas que sentes por ele, tirando o lado com que o vês agora?

S – Eu acho que, que, que o amo.

N.K. – Estás a ver? Tu ias-te casar por amor.

S – Eu sim, mas ele não.

N.K. – Como podes ter tanta certeza?

S – Eu não sei, eu vou para o meu quarto.

N.K. – Sakura, antes de agir ouve o teu coração.

S – Está.

Do outro lado da cidade, um jovem chegava a casa. Quando abre a porta, uma rapariga da mesma idade salta para cima dele, e faz com que ele caía:

M – XIAO LANG!

Sh – Ahhhhhhhh!

Ao ouvir o estrondo, a mãe do rapaz vai ver do que se trata.

Sh – Meiling, sai de cima da mim.

M – Não, só depois de me dizeres o que disseste à Sakura, para fazê-la desmaiar.

Y.L. – Shaoran, fizeste a tua noiva desmaiar?

M – Ohohohohoho, essa é boa tia, a Sakura e o Shaoran noivos? Ohohoho, gostei.

Sh – Não Meiling, não é piada nenhuma, é verdade.

M – O quê? Porque não me contaste?

Sh – Bem, porque…

M – Agora sei porque é que vocês se zangaram há dois anos atrás, porque estavam comprometidos.

Sh – Bem sim. Pois ambos nos queríamos casar por amor.

M – Mas tu gostavas da Sakura, portanto ias-te casar por amor…

Sh – Eu sim, mas ela não.

M – Mas por acaso já te deste ao trabalho de lhe perguntar?

Sh – Deixa-me em paz, e não abras o bico.

M – Mas…

Y.L. – Meiling, deixa-o a sós durante um bocado.

M – Sim, tia Yelan.

No parque Rei Pinguim…

Voz – Estás aí Tomoyo?

T – Sim, estou aqui Eriol.

E – Então, o que houve com a Sakura?

T – Bem, por mais estranho que pareça, a Sakura e o Shaoran estão noivos.

E – Hum, que interessante.

T – Ai, queria tanto que eles se entendessem, não só por eles, mas também por nós, não é?

E – É sim querida Tomoyo.

E à luz do luar, deram um profundo e apaixonado beijo.

No dia seguinte…

Sh – Vejam só de quem é a vez de estar do lado errado.

S – Desculpa Shaoran, mas preciso de falar contigo.

Sh – O quê? Sakura, tu só podes estar doente.

S – Sim, eu estou "doente", mas preciso de falar contigo.

Acompanhas-me ao Rei Pinguim? Ninguém nos vai ver.

Sh – Ok.

No parque mais famoso de Tomoeda…

Sh – Então, o que é que querias falar?

S – Sobre a nossa zanga de há dois anos.

Sh – E?

S – Bem, eu acho que o facto de estarmos noivos não devia interferir na nossa amizade.

Sh – E porque é que achas isso?

S – Bem, porque até ontem eu pensava que te odiava, mas eu descobri, que afinal eu… eu… que eu amava-te. Mas a razão por eu ter colaborado na nossa briga, foi por eu não te obrigar a casares-te comigo, pois tu não…

Sh – Sakura, eu também te amava, e a minha razão para a nossa briga, foi exactamente a mesma, mas ao contrário.

S – Podemos considerar o fim da nossa briga?

Sh – Sim.

E com um beijo selaram o fim de uma briga, e o início de uma bela história de amor.

Mas Sakura e Shaoran não estavam sozinhos no parque do Rei Pinguim. Atrás de uns arbustos, uma rapariga com olhos violeta e cabelos pretos até à cintura, observava e gravava tudo, juntamente com um rapaz de cabelos e olhos azul meia-noite.

T – Que bom que eles fizeram as pazes. Eles foram feitos um para o outro.

E – Tal como nós.

T – Exactamente.

E mais um casal se entregava aos pedidos do amor.

Após trocarem mais algumas carícias, Shaoran separa-se de Sakura.

S – Porque é que paraste?

Sh – Ouvi uns barulhos.

S – Aonde?

Sh – Ali, atrás daqueles arbustos.

Nos arbustos…

Sh – Eriol, o que é que estás aí a fazer?

E – Acho que fomos descobertos.

S – Erol? Tomoyo?

T – Olá Sakura.

S e Sh – O que é que vocês os dois estão aí a fazer?

T – Que romântico, até dizem as coisas ao mesmo tempo.

S e Sh – O quê?

E – Vocês os dois não estão doentes, pois não? Estão tão vermelhos.

Sh – Vocês ainda não responderam à nossa pergunta, o que é que estavam aì a fazer?

E – Bem, nós viemos espiar-vos.

S – Mas porque é que estavam os dois?

T – Bem, sabes Sakura, é que eu e o Eriol somos namorados há dois meses.

S – Tomoyo, porque é que não me contaste?

T – Por causa dos grupos.

S – Mas podias ter-me dito.

T – Bem, mas agora já não há nada a esconder. Ai Sakura, tu e o Li ficam tão bem.

S – Ha ha ha ha.

E – Acho melhor sairmos daqui, em breve este parque vai estar repleto de gente.

Sh – Eriol tem razão, não tarda isto está apinhado de gente.

S – Então vamos.

T – Vamos para minha casa.

S, E e Sh – Está bem.

Na casa de Tomoyo…

T – Fiquem à vontade.

S, Sh e E – Obrigado.

T – Querem jogar às cartas?

Sh – Pode ser.

S – Hum hum.

E – Como quiseres, querida Tomoyo.

T – 'Bora jogar à canastra.

E assim estiveram até à hora do almoço.

T – Fiquem para almoçar.

S – Está, deixa-me só telefonar a avisar lá em casa.

Sh – Eu também vou avisar.

T – Digam que só saiem daqui depois da hora de jantar.

S e Sh – Ok.

Depois do almoçarem, foram todos para o jardim.

S – Ai que bem que se está aqui.

T – Ai que bom que eu trouxe a minha câmara.

S – Tomoyo.

Sh e E - …

Depois da hora de jantar…

S – Ai Tomoyo, obrigada por tudo.

T – Não foi nada.

Sh – Até amanhã Tomoyo e Eriol.

T e E – Até amanhã.

Depois da porta ter fechado…

T – Porque não foste com eles?

E – Porque eu ia ficar a segurar vela. E além disso eu queria ficar contigo mais um bocado.

T – És um amor Eriol.

E – Tu também.

Disseram antes de se beijarem.

Entretanto, na rua…

Sh – Eu acompanho-te até a casa.

S – Não te importas?

Sh – Não.

S – Então está bem.

Enquanto caminhavam, falavam sobre os tempos em que eram os melhores amigos. Quando deram por si, já estavam no parque do Rei Pinguim, quando…

Ladrão – Passem p'ra cá todo o dinheiro.

Sh – E porque haveríamos de fazer o que tu queres?

L – Porque senão, eu e os meus amigos trataremos da vossa morte.

Sh – Só se eu não conseguir impedir.

S – Não, Shaoran, tem cuidado.

Sh – Calma Sakura, ele só tem garganta.

Dito isto, Shaoran e o ladrão avançaram, começando uma luta corpo a corpo (neste caso artes marciais).

Sh – Até que nem lutas mal.

L – A sério? Bem, vamos lá ver, rapazes.

De repente aparecem cinco homens.

S – Ahhhhhh.

Sh – Sakura.

Mas no momento de distracção de Shaoran, o ladrão acerta-lhe um chuto no estômago, fazendo com que caísse e contorcesse no chão.

S – Shaoran.

L2 – Fica quieta lindinha, senão vou ter que te cortar o teu lindo pescocinho.

Sh – Não lhe toques.

L2 – E porque não?

Sh – Porque se lhe quiseres fazer mal, terás que passar por mim primeiro.

L2 – Com todo o prazer.

Sh – Agora Sakura.

S – Está.

L2 – O quêêê?

E como se num passe de mágica, Sakura naucoteou os dois ladroes, enquanto que os outros fugiram. Mas ainda havia um ladrão escondido, e com a pistola apontou para Sakura, mas Shaoran apercebeu-se.

Sh – Cuidado Sakura…

Ouve-se o som de um tiro, e o ladrão desaparece.

Sh – Estás bem?

S – Sim, graças a ti, vamos sair daqui.

Sh – Claro, aiii…

S – Shaoran, estás ferido.

Sh – Não, foi só um arranhão.

S – Como que foi só um arranhão? A bala passou-te de raspão no braço, e tudo por minha culpa.

E nisto Sakura começa a chorar.

Sh – Não, não chores, tu não tiveste culpa, eu é que não me perdoaria se te acontecesse alguma coisa. Agora vamos sair daqui.

Dito isto, ambos saíram daquele lugar.

Sh – Bem, já estás em casa, eu vou andando.

S – Não, entra para eu te limpar essa ferida, antes que infeccione. E não aceito um "não" como resposta.

Sh – Está.

Entrando dentro de casa, Sakura e Shaoran deram de caras com um Sr. Fujitaka muito aflito.

F.K. – Até que enfim que chegaram, estavam a demorar muito.

S – É que no meio do caminho fomos abordados por um grupo de ladroes, e o Shaoran acabou levando um tiro de raspão no braço para me proteger.

Sh – Não foi nada de mais, a Sakura é que é uma exagerada.

F.K. – Mas mesmo assim, muito obrigado. Já é muito tarde, e com esses ladroes aí fora, eu insisto em que passes aqui a noite. Agora, Sakura, vai tratar do Shaoran, enquanto eu telefono a Yelan e Shang a informar do ocorrido.

S e Sh – Está.

Na casa dos Li, ouve-se um telefone a tocar, e o Sr. Li vai atender.

S.L. – Está? Família Li.

F.K – Li, desculpa estar-te a telefonar a uma hora destas, mas aconteceu um imprevisto.

S.L. – Kinomoto? O que é que aconteceu?

F.K. – Pelo que a Sakura me contou, ela e o teu filho, foram abordados por um grupo de ladroes, e o Shaoran acabou por ficar ferido a tentar proteger a Sakura, e se não houver, o Shaoran fica cá esta noite, pois já é muito tarde e os bandidos poderão querer a desforra.

S.L. – Está, não há problema. Olha, depois passem cá amanhã para almoçar, pode ser?

F.K. – Sim, pode ser, então, até amanhã.

S.L. – Até amanhã.

Na casa-de-banho…

S – Já encontrei.

Sh – Ouve Sakura, eu sei tratar de mim…

S – Não, tu não sabes, e o meu pai disse para eu tratar de ti.

Sh – Mas eu não vou deixar.

Mal acabou de falar, Shaoran foi surpreendido por um beijo de Sakura, e começou a corresponder. Vendo isto, Sakura pegou na compressa e começou a passá-la na ferida.

Sh – Ei, isso dói, e não vale.

S – No amor e na guerra vale tudo.

Sh – Mas mesmo assim não vale.

S – Bem, já está, custou muito?

Sh – Não sei, depende.

S – Depende?

Sh – Oh sim, se foi a Sakura, a líder do grupo The Girls, custou muito, mas se foi a Sakura, a minha noiva, então eu estive no paraíso.

S – Ai, que parvo.

Sh – É, eu sei. Onde é que aprendeste aqueles golpes?

S – Ah, foi há uns cinco anos, e o meu professor era lindo.

Sh – Lindo? O que queres dizer com isso?

S – Estás com ciúmes?

Sh – Não.

S – Está, vou fingir que acredito. Mas ele era perito em _Kung-Fu_, e tinha uns olhos tão bonitos.

Sh – E onde é que ele está?

S – Não sei, mas sei que vai receber um beijo.

Sh – De quem?

S – De mim.

E nisto, Sakura voltou a beijar Shaoran.

S – Bem, agora que já estás bom, vais p'ro quarto do meu do meu querido irmão Touya.

Sh – O que vale é que ele não está cá.

S – Hihihihi, vá, agora vai.

Na manhã seguinte, na casa dos Li…

M – Tia Yelan, onde é que está o Xiao Lang?

Y.L. – Ele passou a noite na casa dos Kinomoto.

M – Mas isso é um perigo, a Sakura e o Shaoran estão

brigados.

Y.L – Ele não te disse?

M – O quê?

Y.L. – Eles já se entenderam, estão a namorar, embora já estejam noivos.

M – Mas porque é que não passou a noite cá?

S.L. – Quando eles estavam a caminho de casa, foram cercados por ladrões…

M – O quêêê? Eles estão bem, não estão?

S.L. – Estão bem, mas o Shaoran levou um tiro de raspão, e o Kinomoto insistiu que ele ficasse lá a dormir.

M – Eu vou p'ro parque.

Y.L. – Mas vem p'ra cá antes da hora do almoço, os Kinomoto vêm cá almoçar.

M – Está bem.

Na rua…

Voz – Ora vejam só se não é a Meiling, prima do nosso líder.

M – O que é que queres Seiji?

Sei – Só quero saber o que é que fazes no lado dos Boys.

M – Lado dos Boys? Ohohoho, isso era o que faltava, esta rua pertence às Girls.

Sei – Ai é?

M – É.

Mas no meio da discussão ouvem dois assobios, um mais grave que o outro.

Sei – Depois acabamos a nossa conversa.

M – Como queiras.

No parque Rei Pinguim…

M – O que é que se passa?

Ch – Não sabemos.

R – Nós ouvimos o assobio e viemos logo.

N – A Tomoyo é que ainda não chegou.

M – Pois não, e ela costuma ser sempre a primeira.

N – Falando no diabo.

T – Meninas, o que é que se passa?

R – Viemos assim que a Sakura nos chamou, mas ela ainda não

apareceu.

M – O meu primo também chamou os dele, mas também não está aqui.

Ch – Olha, o Eriol também só chegou agora, parece que a pontualidade britânica desta vez falhou.

T – É, parece que sim.

Ouve-se outra vez dois assobios, e os grupos que estavam frente-a-frente, viram-se para trás, e vêm os seus líderes com caras sérias.

T – Sakura, não me digas que…

S – Não, não aconteceu o que estás a pensar.

Do outro da rua…

E – Shaoran, tu não fizeste aquilo que eu estou a pensar, pois não?

Sh – Não, está descansado.

Quando os líderes ficam frente-a-frente, ambos começam a falar…

S e Sh – Nós temos uma notícia a vos comunicar.

Todos – Ãh, o que será?

S – Há dois anos atrás, eu e o Shaoran éramos os melhores amigos.

Sh – Mas ouve uma reunião entre os nossos pais, e ficou decidido que nos iríamos nos casar.

S – Então, eu e o Shaoran, decidimos pôr um ponto final na nossa amizade.

Sh – Pouco tempo depois surgiram os grupos The Boys e The Girls.

S – Mas passados dois anos, os grupos vão acabar. Mas não quer dizer que quando eu me zangar com o meu querido noivo, eu não volte a convocar os grupos.

Sh – Então bem podem esperar sentados.

S – O que é que disseste?

Sh – Eu? Nada, não.

S – Acho bem.

Todos – Hahahahahaha.

E – Bem, eu e a Tomoyo temos uma revelação a fazer a todos.

T – Eu e o Eriol estamos a namorar há dois meses.

Ch – Ei, nós também temos uma revelação a fazer, não é Yamazaki?

Y – É sim, eu e a Chiharo estamos a namorar há um mês.

Ch – Desta vez eu peço-vos, acreditem no Yamazaki.

M – Ei, já que estamos numa de revelações, eu tenho uma, eu e o Seiji estávamos a discutir a que grupo pertencia a rua em frente da minha casa, quando ouvimos os assobios, agora dizem que os grupos acabaram, como é que fica a nossa discussão?

S – Fica suspensa, e quando eu me zangar continuam.

M e Sei – Ok, pode ser. Mas nem penses que me esqueço.

T – Oh não…

Todos – O que foi?

T – Esqueci-me de trazer a câmara de filmar.

Todos – TOMOYO!

Quatro anos depois

S – Ai, estou tão nervosa, Tomoyo.

T – Isso não te vai servir de nada, acalma-te Sakura.

S – Está, eu vou acalmar-me.

T – Ai, estás tão bonita Sakura, e o vestido que te fiz fica tão bem.

S – Obrigado Tomoyo.

N.K. – Estás tão bonita, minha filha.

S – Obrigada mãe.

Touya K. – P'ra monstro até que não estás mal.

S – Touya, eu não sou nenhum monstro.

Entretanto, na igreja...

Sh – Ela está a demorar muito.

E – Calma Shaoran, tu sabes que as noivas demoram uma eternidade a arranjarem-se.

M – Não me digas que não confias na Sakura, pensas que ela fugiu, é?

Sh – Não, mas é que...

Y.L. – Acalma-te filho, estás pior que o teu pai no dia do nosso casamento.

S.L. – A tua mãe tem razão, Shaoran.

Fenmei, Fentei, Fenrei e Shiefa Li – Ai, maninho, estás tão fofo.

Sh – Afastem-se p'ra lá. Querem que eu morra sufocado no dia do meu casamento? Além disso, eu já estou a fazer um grande sacrifício em usar estas roupas formais.

De repente fez-se silêncio, e Sakura, de mão dada com o pai, entrou na igreja, seguida pelas suas damas de honor, Chiharo, Rika, Naoko e Tomoyo.

**So, what am I not supposed to have an opinion?**

**Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman?**

**Call me a bitch cause I speak what's on my mind**

**Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled**

Chegando ao altar, Fujitaka Kinomoto entregou a filha a Shaoran, e foi sentar-se ao pé da esposa.

**When a female fires back **

**Suddenly the target don't know how to act **

**So he does what any little boy would do**

**Makin' up a few false rumors or two**

**That for sure is not a man to me, slanderin' names for popularity**

**It's sad you only get your fame through controversy**

**But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say**

**This is for my girls all around the world(around the world)**

**Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth**

**Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard**

**So what do we do girls, shout louder**

**Lettin 'em know we're gonna stand our ground**

**So lift your hands high and wave 'em proud **

**Take a deep breath and say it loud**

**Never can, never will**

**Can't hold us down**

Depois de fazerem os votos, Sakura e Shaoran trocam as alianças, e beijam-se.

**Nobody can hold us down **

**Nobody can hold us down **

**Nobody can hold us down **

**Never can, never will…**

Durante o copo de água, Sakura e Shaoran falavam animadamente com os seus amigos, e recebiam, constantemente, votos de felicidades.

**So What am I not supposed to say what I'm saying**

**Are you offended with the message I'm bringin'**

**Call me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing**

**Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing**

**If you look back in history it's a common double standard of society**

**The guy gets all the glory the more he can score**

**While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore**

**I don't understand why it's OK,**

**The guy can get away with it the girl gets named**

**All my ladies come together and make it change**

**And start a new beginning for us, everybody sang**

Chegando a meio da tarde, o salão de baile foi aberto, então, Sakura e Shaoran ficaram frente-a-frente, com os respectivos grupos atrás, e começaram a dançar _Hip-Hop_.

**This is for my girls all around the world('round the world)**

**Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth(repect your worth)**

**Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard**

**So what do we do girls, shout louder**

**Lettin 'em know we're gonna stand our ground**

**So lift your hands high and wave 'em proud **

**Take a deep breath and say it loud**

**Never can, never will**

**Can't hold us down**

Os convidados assistiam, com fervor, os noivos a dançar. Então, a dança começou a ser mais atrevida.

**Now here's something I just can't understand**

**If the guy have three girls then he's the man**

**He can even give her some head, or sex her off**

**But if a girl do the same, she's a whore**

**But the tables about to turn**

**I bet my fame on it**

**cats take my ideas, and put they name on it**

**It's aight though, you can't hold me down**

**I got to keep on moving**

**To my girls to their man who be trying to mac**

**Do it right back to him and let that be that**

**You need to let him know that his game is whack**

**And Lil' Kim and Christina Aguilera got Yo back**

Agora, Sakura e Shaoran dançavam juntos…

**Your just a little boy**

**Think you're so cute, so coy**

**You must talk so big to make up for smaller things**

**You're just a little boy**

**All you do is annoy**

**You must talk so big to make up for smaller things**

... mas não tardou para se separarem outra vez.

**(This is for my girls)This is for my girls all around the world**

**Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth**

**Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard**

**So what do we do girls, shout louder**

**Lettin 'em know we're gonna stand our ground(stand our ground)**

**So lift your hands high and wave 'em proud **

**Take a deep breath and say it loud**

**Never can, never will**

**Can't hold us down**

**(This is for my girls)This is for my girls all around the world**

**Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth**

**Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard**

**So what do we do girls, shout louder**

**Lettin 'em know we're gonna stand our ground(stand our ground)**

**So lift your hands high and wave 'em proud **

**Take a deep breath and say it loud**

**Never can, never will**

**Can't hold us down**

**Uh Oh, Uh Oh**

**uh, uh,uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, Can't Hold us down**

Então, Sakura e Shaoran aproximaram-se cada vez mais, até se unirem por beijo cheio de amor.

**yeah, we here, we back again, yeah, Lil Kim and Christina Aguilera**

**Can't Hold us Down**

FIM


End file.
